


Suddenly I See

by elipie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, TGIFemslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: She makes me feel like I could be a tower





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the TGIFemslash 2017 vidshow!
> 
> Please feel free to like/reblog the [tumblr post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/159360435390/edited-by-elipie-premiered-at-tgifemslash)!

**Song:** "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall  
**Length:** 02:52  
[MP4 download (57MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/96j2za4phn3kgh2/elipie_suddenlyisee.mp4?dl=0)  
[Shiny MOV download (340MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c529o22ofkzp5tk/elipie_suddenlyisee.mov?dl=0)  
[Tumblr link](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/159360435390/edited-by-elipie-premiered-at-tgifemslash)


End file.
